fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tactila Avila
Summary Tactila Avila is an original character created by EliminatorVenom. Tactila is described as the "ultimate thinking machine", and it is true. Built by Travis Reynolds, Tactila Avila in itself is in truth series of robots, with one needing to be upgraded if the latest were destroyed. All Tactila Avila robots were shown mostly as antagonists on the story, most of the times towards Kain and/or Mary Ann, however, Mk. III had it's own moments of POV, for being the only Tactila Avila with actual personality and feelings. Appearance and Personality MK.I: Tactila Avila MKI appeared to be a humanoid golden-and-bronze robot, shaped like a armored thin "man". However, the head of Tactila seemed to be a aztec slab, with many foreign inscriptions in it. MK.II: Mk. II appears to be a a bronze woman with a ornate armor that doesn't reflects sunlight. The "eyes" and most of the upper part of the head are covered by a bronze helmet. MK.III: Mk.III appears to be a platinum, golden and bronze woman wearing a ornate armor of the same color. It is the first Tactila Avila model to have an actual face, having grey eyes with dark blue irises and long bronze "hair". MK.I seemed to have full obedience to Travis, obeying him without questioning or whatever, being a mindless robot. Its A.I. was designed to act formally and professionally with most people, and to use threats and sweet words as it was necessary. MK.II only upgraded the machine's A.I., but the "personality" kept the same: Fully obedient to Travis. MK.III was the only one to actually think, and while it has absurd obedience and loyalty to Travis - actually loving him like a dad - it doesn't haves 100% loyalty to him. Also, MK.III has a true personality, being calm, cold, smart and witty with people that it deemed as threats/targets or with people that it didn't liked, but it was much more affectionate, kind and gentle to people that it liked, altough it preserved a somewhat rude demeanor. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A. | 6-C | 6-B Name: '''Tactila Avila. A.K.A: Tactila Avila Mk. I/II/III; The ultimate thinking machine; Thought robot. '''Origin: '''Warville. '''Gender: Asexual; First model designed to act as a male, Mk. II and III were designed to act as females. Age: '''22 | ''1 | ''1''' Classification: Combat & Tactical Machine. Powers and Abilities: '''Energy Projection, Eletrokinesis, Omnilingualism, Pyrokinesis, Steam Manipulation, Climate Adaptation, Friction Manipulation, Prediction, Body Manipulation, Radar, Limited Flight, Hovering, Illusion Immunity, Soul Immunity, Super Strength, Super Speed, Super Durability and Super Reflexes. | ''All of the listed previously plus Low Regeneration, Advanced Radar, Heat Vision, Laser Manipulation, Telekinesis, Flight and Photokinesis. | ''All of the listed previously plus Medium Regeneration, Energy Absorption, Minor Nullification Powers, Minor Void Manipulation, Medium Gravity Manipulation, Low Geokinesis, Telepathy, Mild Toonforce Nullification.' '''Attack Potency:' Mountain Level (Sliced a mountain apart) | Island+ Level '''(Destroyed Brant; A island-bunker) | '''Country+ Level (Superior normal destructive power than Kain). Speed: Supersonic+ w/ Hypersonic reactions (Ran faster than Kain; Fast enough to dodge a semi-charged Instant Blaster from Pulse). | Hypersonic w/ Massively Hypersonic+ reactions '''(As stated and calculated by Travis, it's creator) | '''Hypersonic w/ Sub-Relativistic reactions (Stated to react at 1.5% of lightspeed). Lifting Strength: Class 100 - K w/ prep | Class K | Class M Striking Strength: Class PJ | Class PJ+ | Class EJ Durability: City+ Level '''(Tanked a barrage of simple nukes) | '''Mountain+ Level (Was hit by a Geomatrix Bomb and survived, altough Mk. II wasn't close enough of the core of the explosion) | Country Level (Tanked the most devastating blows of Kain). Stamina: Incredibly high (Could search 1/4 of the entire globe for a specific person, only needing to stop to recharge for 10 minutes) | Nigh-infinite (It could replenish is energy at insane rates, even while moving, as long as there was plasma, light or powerful enough energy sources). Range: City-wide | Over 300 KM | Island-wide. Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Incredibly high genius. That machine has infinite memory capacity and zillions of thinking chips and processors, able to memorize each aspect and technique and adapt for each situation, as long as register useful techniques to be used/learnt later. Omnilingual, with major knowledge on human anatomy, maths, science, cosmology, biology, geography, metallurgy, philosophy and psychology. It is so great that it managed to read a Stephen King's book within 5 minutes, and memorized every single word and detail, and created over 1000 theories about the whereabouts of the characters, where they could be and every single mystery of the book within a second. That machine's true capacity is so high that it can't really be described. Also, the machine was a master at many martial/fighting arts: Mk. I: Tai Chi, Karate, Taekwondo, Sumo, Fencing, Kendo. Mk. II: All listed previously plus Capoeira, Judo, Wrestling and Sharp Intent Fist Wushu. By watching TV, it learnt Boxing, Muay Thai, Kickboxing and Shotokan Karate. Mk. III: All listed previously plus Ninjutsu, Street Fighting, Chuk Kuk Do and Drunk Fist Wushu. It was teached Jeet Kune Do by Takeda Masaki. Weaknesses: Mk. I: Sheer unpredictability; Logic & Probability Manipulation, Toonforce, Reality-Warping and Technokinesis. Mk. II: Reality-Warping, Logic & Probability Manipulation, Copying it's powers & appearance and Toonforce. Mk. III: Reality-Warping, Toonforce and Logic & Probability Manipulation. Feats: - Memorized every single word of Brother Hancost's preaching. Just to note, it was a 10.000 word long prayer, all in latin. - With prep time, Mk. I almost defeated Nathan and Mk. II effortlessly caught Maryann on Termyo. - Mk. III successfully resisted any type or form of control from Stevron, one of the greatest Technokinesis users of Warville verse. - Mk. I, using it's climate adaptation, walked around Yronland's Burning Lands without harm. It should be noted that the Burning Lands are as heat as the surface of the sun. - Mk. III has been designed with some help from a Toon, thus receiving some capacity to fight back a Toon. And it beaten Purple Squirrel, a relatively strong Toon. - Tactila Avila was able to read The Dark's and Timore's thoughts without being affected even the slightest. It is impressive because, all that tried to perceive The Dark's thoughts usually got insane, died or in the case of machines, stopped working. And Timore's thoughts are so corrupted that even supernatural entities such as angels and demons become afraid of him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Torture Device: Tactila Avila opens itself, revealing a unusually big Iron Maiden-like structure, full of torture devices that can easily kill or harm those who are sucked inside. There are spikes, shock guns, spinning saws, slow-cuting scissors, lasers and fire. Gatling: Each mark of Tactila Avila had different Gatlings; Guns that have huge firepower. ''- Brass Gatling:'' A brass-like, seven barrel machine gun, with the one on the center having large rounds. It is fully automatic with very low recoil, and the bullets fired from it can casually tear through kevlar, steel and titanium, and easily cracks/breaks diamond with enough rounds. Used by Mk. I. ''- Reinforced Railgun:'' A one-barrel stilt - a fictional metal - railgun, shoots at impressive rates and haves outstanding potency. It was so strong that it literally cleaved through mountains. Used by Mk. II and Mk. III (Mk. III's version is smaller and has sights on it). ''- M-00 Terminator:'' A three-barrel nightmare, it has a full camo that adapts to any terrain, so well that it seems almost invisible. The M-00 terminator has bullets comparable to Tzar bombs on a concentrated area, and it fires at insanely high rates. Only used by Mk. III. Thunder Plague: Tactila emits a massive sequence of lighting bolts from itself, on a web-like fashion. Upon striking anything, those lighting bolts will duplicate and seek for more targets. It is, however, weaker than a natural lighting bolt. Soundbreaker: Tactila uses a special mechanism inside it to emit powerful sound waves, enough to make humans bleed. And then, it releases a extremly fast attack, so fast that breaks the sound barrier and causes major trauma. It is so strong that it can "blow" up heads. Eletromagnetic Wave: By emitting eletromagnetic waves, Tactila can nullify/destroy almost any machine/device. Also, using that, Tactila can overpower magnetic fields and some powers. Meltdown: By releasing massive heat, Tactila can melt almost anything on a 100 ft radius. It is so hot that it can destroy a entire mountain within minutes. Desperation Move; Kataviri Dance: One of her two desperate moves; Tactila can use this only when badly damaged, or Tactila will damage itself. All body parts of Tactila detach themselves from the body and grow long, stilt blades. Then, they start moving, spinning at massive speeds on the enemy, surrounding him with arms of death and metal. Final Desperation Move; Ultimate Meltdown: Only used from Mk. II onwards; If Tactila sees that it is on a critical situation, it will start charging all of its power on a single point, and starts emitting heat to make it unstable. The result is a massive, extremly destructive explosion, that can easily life-wipe a entire country, or even destroy it. Ultra-Hot Vapor Cannon: The UHVC is a cannon stored inside Tactila Avila, and the only weapon that didn't received any significant upgrades over the new Mk's. That cannon shoots pressured ultra-hot steam, so hot that it melts even solid steel. Since Mk.III, however, it can auto-fire, with only one drawback: At the moment that it stops shooting, the cooldown will be proportional to the amount of time that it fired. Napalm Day: Tactila shoots massive bullets made out of red energy. Upon making contact with anything, those bullets create massive explosions, powerful enough to wreck whole mountains. The drawback is that the cooldown of this attack is massive (At least, in a fight), with three hours between uses. Forms: Mk. I | Mk. II | Mk. III Others Edit Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Robots Category:Martial Artists Category:Genderless Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Original Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths